


Xenian Halloween

by themarginalartist



Series: Xenian AU [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Extended Science Team is there, Not A Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Benrey and Gordon’s first Halloween at the new house
Series: Xenian AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994701
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Xenian AU





	Xenian Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A short little Halloween fic! Not spooky, pretty much 100% fluff lol

Gordon had always enjoyed Halloween as a kid, dressing up in Star Trek costumes or historical scientists was always his go to, but this year was going to be a little different. First off, it was his first Halloween owning his own house and being able to decorate the place as he wanted, lights and silly kid friendly decorations hanging on the porch with paper bats taped on the walls in the front room. Second, it was his first Halloween with Benrey being back in his life. Benrey had a vague knowledge of what Halloween was, but having been working at Black Mesa for the first three years he was on Earth didn’t exactly give him the chance to celebrate it, even more unfortunately not as a kid. But Gordon was determined to at least have their own kind of Halloween celebration. And having invited the entire Science Team, along with Darnold and Forzen. , to have a party at his house there were a few more things they needed to do before the festivities could begin that Saturday. Which is why, on the crisp Sunday afternoon the weekend before, they were currently shopping for costumes and party supplies. 

“Benrey come on, there’s all sorts of other cool costumes, why that?” Gordon snorts at what Benrey is holding out to him. 

“Dude, like simple is better?” Benrey, holding out the simple bright orange pullover hoodie with a jack o'lantern painted on it and green hood toward Gordon. Benrey doesn’t give much in the way of an expression towards him, but Gordon can see that Benrey is laughing internally with the way his eyes are ever so slightly glowing, thankfully unnoticeable in the fluorescent overhead lights in the store.

“But like, what about a vampire or something?” Gordon points at an actual costume on a different rack. “I could totally see you pulling off a mummy.” He snorts. 

“Nah, this is good. Great cool. Great pumpkin.” The twitch of Benrey’s lip as he tries not to laugh makes Gordon shake his head. 

“Alright, if you’re absolutely sure.” Gordon rolls his eyes playfully. 

“Dude, I’m one big hundo percentage sure.” Benrey finally breaks out grinning. “What’s your costume then.” 

“Well Joshie’s probably going to be a cowboy, he’s been one ever since he was 3, this year.” Gordon laughs, “Dunno if I should do a cowboy to match, or go with a mad scientist.”   
  
“Dude, you’re a mad scientist most of the time already.” Benrey snorts, poking Gordon’s side.

“Wha- Am not!” Gordon laughs. 

“Dude, you're a scientist and you get mad. Mad scientist.” Benrey chuckles. 

“Alright then, wise guy. What do you think I should go as then?” Gordon snorts, turning back to the display. Hands shuffling through the costumes trying to find something that’s not too cheesy but also not too complex, he’s not feeling up to makeup this year, especially given the party they were planning. 

“Why not go as yourself?” Benrey says after looking around to make sure no one overheard them. “I mean, regular humans would think it’s just a really good costume right?” 

“Ben, I gain like a foot and a half of height.” Gordon grumbles keeping an ear out for anyone drawing close to the display. “And it’s a little hard to pretend my arms and tail are fake?” 

“Just say it’s animatronics like Five Nights Bear man or something.” Benrey shrugs. “Honestly humans are real dumb, and like it’ll be all dark and stuff too.”

“Ben I can’t-“ Gordon cuts himself off from his rebuttal as he hears someone come close to the display. “-be a pizza slice.” He internally groans that was his choice of cover up, Benrey smirking at him having also heard the person come up. 

“Suit yerself, bro.” Benrey chuckles, meandering toward the candy display a couple feet over. 

Gordon shakes his head and sighs, focusing back on the costumes. It wasn’t a terrible suggestion, but there was so much risk involved in exposing themselves like that, even for a holiday that it was technically feasible. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that his freckles and eyes would give him away too quickly. Focusing back on the costumes in front of him, spending enough time that Benrey came back and complained he hurry up, Gordon eventually settled on the mad scientist costume that made Benrey give him a look over to which Gordon’s response was to tell him to shut up. 

Costumes now squared away the rest of the trip is fairly quick, getting the groceries and other party supplies and heading home shortly after. Once everything’s put away Gordon does some picking up before Gina drops off Joshua in the afternoon. As soon as Gina’s headed out and the door is shut Benrey stretches and lets his features become more alien, prompting Joshua to copy him with a giggle. 

“You two couldn’t wait two more seconds?” Gordon laughs, letting his freckles show. 

“Nope.” Benrey grins, letting his fangs show. 

“Nope!” Joshua laughs as he’s scooped up by Gordon. 

“Well goofballs, let’s get some dinner going alright.” Gordon nuzzles Joshua as they head to the kitchen. Whipping up some spaghetti and meatballs with Joshua and Benrey’s help it’s a warm and happy meal. They end up watching a kids Halloween movie before Joshua’s put to bed. Gordon and Benrey play a few rounds of Mario Kart before calling it a night. 

* * *

“Benrey, where did the tortilla chips go?!” Gordon calls from the pantry.

“Top shelf!” He calls back from the living room, wobbling for a moment on the step stool as he secures the lights on the wall. 

“Found them!” Gordon grabs the package and sets it near the bowl for their party later. “Joshie? Are you almost ready?”

“Yes! Costume on! Cowboy go!!!” Joshua shouts happily, bouncing down the stairs and dancing around. 

“Lookin’ slick, cowboy.” Benrey grins, jack o’lantern hoodie pulled on already. “Gonna get some candy!” 

“Kids get candy, Benny!” Joshua laughs. “But I’ll share, cause I’m nice.” 

“Nah hard earned candy is yours kiddo. At least tonight.” Benrey chuckles. 

“Alright, let’s get trick or treating, and then we’ll have the party later.” Gordon smiles, having finished prepping the kitchen for later that evening. 

“Trick or treat!” Joshua grins, waving the plastic bucket that was to hold the candy he got when they went out.

“Family picture first kiddo.” Gordon laughs, readjusting the goggles on his forehead before pulling out his phone and grabbing a selfie stick which Benrey had already teased him plenty of times before about to take a picture of the three of them. “Say pumpkin!”

“Pumpkin!” Benrey snorts but grins as Joshua beams. Gordon takes the picture and smiles happily looking over it.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Gordon laughs as Joshua runs to get his cowboy boots on. 

* * *

“Alright bud, time to head home.” Gordon chuckles, holding the candy laiden bucket. 

“One more house?” Joshua gives him puppy dog eyes. 

“Alright one more, but then we have to head home for the party kiddo.” Gordon chuckles. 

“Yesss! Joshua runs up to the next house, ringing the doorbell and getting the candy as Benrey and Gordon wait at the end of the driveway. Once he’s back and puts the candy in the bucket and Benrey scoops him up to ride his shoulders as they walk back. 

“Josh and Jeff joining us tonight?” Gordon asks as they meander back to the house. 

“Duh, gotta get a little spooky ya know?” Benrey grins. “I expect Pumpkin and Spice are showing as well?” 

“Of course, they are perfect for Halloween. And Sunkist loves them.” Gordon laughs. 

“Wonder what everyone’s costumes are.” Benrey chuckles. 

“Well it looks like we’ll know soon given Coomer and Bubby arrived early.” Gordon snorts pointing to the car in the driveway. 

“Hello, Gordon!” Coomer smiles broadly, dressed as The Creature from Frankenstein. 

“Get the goods kid?” Bubby dressed as a wizard asks. 

“All the candy!” Joshua cheers. 

“Well let's get inside so we can figure out what you want to eat tonight.” Gordon laughs, letting everyone in. 

Eventually Tommy, Sunkist, Darnold, and Mr. Coolatta, and Forzen show up and the party is in full swing. Tommy dressed as a werewolf, Sunkist wearing an angel costume, Darnold chose a vampire. Mr. Coolatta didn’t seem to have dressed up, but upon inquiry it turns out he was a lawyer. Forzen ended up wearing a skeleton hoodie. 

They played a few rounds of various games, Gordon’s cats Pumpkin and Spice appearing with Josh and Jeffrem, Benrey’s skeletons to add to the Halloween vibe. Eventually the party winds down to just conversations and snacking. Joshua fast asleep on Gordon’s lap. 

Eventually the Science Team and its extensions head home for the night, leaving Gordon and Benrey relaxing in the living room. 

“Alright time to take this off.” Gordon yanks off the costume he had on. “Need to stretch.”

“Like exercise stretch?” Benrey asks teasingly. 

“Oh shut it. You know what I meant.” Gordon snorts, body stretching and shifting as his arms and tail appear, horns sprouting from his head causing him to shake it after. “Ah that’s so much better.” He groans. 

“Like I said, coulda just changed for Halloween, dork.” Benrey says as he quickly shifts as well, waving Gordon to join him on the floor pillows. 

“Nah, it was fun to dress up. You have a good time?” Gordon asks, flopping down by Benrey and leaning against him. 

“Yeah, it was chill, more fun than working.” He snorts. “But wanna sleep, lotta socialization.” 

“You can sleep in bed, you know?” Gordon laughs against him. 

“Comfy here though.” Benrey gives him a grin. “Should stay with me.”

“Benny come on.” Gordon chuckles, “How about we go to my room, alright?” 

“Alright I can agree to that.” Benrey chuckles standing and helping Gordon up. 

“Dad? I can’t sleep.” Joshua rubs at his eyes as he comes out of his bedroom. 

“Wanna join Benny and I?” Gordon chuckles, scooping up his son who leans into him. 

“Yes please. Sleepy pile time.” Joshua mumbles making Benrey chuckle. 

“Sleepy pile time.” Gordon agrees, climbing into his bed still holding Joshua with Benrey on the other side. “Goodnight you two.” Gordon yawns, nuzzling Joshua and curling into Benrey. 

“Night daddy, night Benny.” Joshua yawns. 

“Night.” Benrey mumbles as his eyes all close. 

* * *

Gordon looking over the pictures from the previous night the next morning makes sure they’re saved to his computer as well, printing the ones of Benrey, Joshua, and himself as well as the whole science team to put up on the fridge later.


End file.
